


Text Me "I Love You"

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Just a fluffy married Klance drabble for y'all.





	Text Me "I Love You"

_Beep!_

Keith opens one eye to see his phone illuminating the room, the brightness too blinding as he reaches for it. He blinks the blur of sleep away from his eyes, focusing on the text message he had just received.

At 3:22am!

His heart skips a beat in anticipation as he reads the name: Sharpshooter. And he smiles noticing how Lance once again changed his own name on Keith's phone. At least this time it wasn't one of his cheesy nicknames.

He opens the text message. It's short, just like every single message Lance has sent him every day at exactly the same ungodly hour. Six simple words that Keith never gets tired of reading, hearing and feeling fluttering his chest.

_I_   _love you always and forever._

Keith sends a message back, the same reply as always -  _I love you for forever and always_ \- and hears the ringing of a phone on the other side of the bed, Lance's phone vibrating right under his pillow.

He feels Lance reaching out for it, his own screen lighting up the dimness and hears his intake of breath.

Then Lance shifts on the bed to turn to him, the light of his phone fading but not before Keith caught sight of his bright smile and blue eyes. In the darkness he feels Lance's hand reach him, tugging him forward until Keith is plastered on his chest, tight arms around him.

"We gotta stop sending messages to each other so late at night," Keith comments playing with the hem of Lance's t-shirt. "I mean, we live together."

"We've been doing this for over one year now," Lance replies kissing Keith's head. "It's 6:22 pm in Cuba, the hour we got married. We promised to tell each other how much we loved one another every day since that moment on."

"Lance," Keith lifts his head to face Lance, his silhouette visible in the dark room. "I lose count of how many times I tell you I love you each day."

"I know," Lance's fingers find Keith's cheeks, caressing his skin so softly Keith can help but sigh at the touch, kissing his palm briefly. "Just indulge me this one small thing. Every day, for the rest of our lives, let me remember you how much I love you at the precise hour we got married, no matter where we are and what hour it is. Please.”

Keith smiles again and pushes slightly forward just to kiss his husband, letting him know how he feels not with words but with actions. A gentle kiss, a small peck on the cheek and a nudge of his nose against Lance's and Keith concedes, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
